Sandy Cheeks
On-Screen Appearance Leaving from the Dome Sandy's tree-dome is appears, then the door is open was Sandy Cheeks and began to fight the battle then the tree-dome disappeared. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Karate Chopper TBA Side Special - Karate Kick TBA Up Special - Great Lasso Sandy take out her Lasso from the episode Texas, you can hold longer with her lasso to charging speed. When you let go the lasso she can use to grab ledges from higher platforms and even capture about two or one fighters. While the fighter is been trapped of her lasso, their can escape like 60's Spider-Man Web Shot from Lawl Nova when the rope is broke it will gave the minor damage, her ropes are free to used at any time. Down Special - Miss Appear TBA Final Smash - The Rodent TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Sandra J. "Sandy" Cheeks is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is the most notable and the only female main character in the series. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles's friend. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. Sandy comes from the large state of Texas, known from the episode "Texas," but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent, and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative insults about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is most likely one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Ending TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps Trivia *TBA Category:Female Category:YouTube Poop Category:Starter Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Fighters Category:Non-Human Category:Heroes